Ron Otterman
Ron Otterman is a character roleplayed by SilentSentry. Background Ron is a down on his luck Senior News Anchor for Weazel News. Forced to be out on the streets as a Field Reporter due to the mismanagement of the news station, he finds opportunities around Los Santos to report for personal gain or for top TV views and rating. Often he tries to capture on camera illegal happenings, and has gotten shot a few times for it. During August 2019, he started a bid for mayor of Los Santos, and he became interim mayor of Los Santos until he fell into a coma due to an attempt on his life after his illegal Canadian sting operation failed. He has a penchant for calling people different names such as a skewed variation of their real name. Personal Life Before his divorce, he used to live in a big house and owned a nice Red Coquette. After his divorce, he is forced to secretly stay at the Pink Cage in shame due to his tight financial situation caused by the divorce and the incompetence of several Weazel News staff. He tends to not focus on his divorce, and his status as a single man has caused him to be interested in women he sees while out on the streets, although this might be a reason on why he got divorced in the first place. His expensive tastes have been pent up since his divorce, and he tries to only get the finest of foreskin make-up, crocodile leather shoes, and drugs. He misses his red sports car convertible the most. He likes to take long vacation times away from Los Santos. Work Life Ron usually patrols the streets of Los Santos in a Weazel News van that gets constantly stolen, wrecked, and shot up. He hires local talent to outfit his field crew so he can pay them less than what an actual hired Weazel News employee would get paid. Usually, he looks for a boom mic operator, a camera person, and very rarely a reporter if he doesn't want to do the position. Previously contracted field news crew "interns" include Bogg Dan, Georgina "WindSong" Williams, Eddie Delish, and Gladys Berry. At the Weazel News office, whenever he drops by, he usually runs into Nancy, one of the Weazel News receptionists who tends to spread gossip about Ron and takes too many smoke breaks. His favorite incidences to report are gang related shootings and police misconduct while his least favorite are random store robberies and speeding drivers. He typically stretches the truth, very far out, when it comes to violent crimes and who the victims are. For example, he inserts fake victims, usually people with labels associated with diversity since those are the ones who get the Los Santos viewers' attentions. His style of news reporting has gotten him into deep trouble with a lot of gangs and notorious individuals. He has issues with Lost MC, GSF, Bondi Boys MC, and every one else that he's caught filming. Ron has planted evidence to frame individuals for an interesting story, and he has also made blackmail attempts, a few of which were successful, to those that try to discredit/harm him. Because of his reputation for causing trouble, he has used Merryweather Security in order to ensure the safety of his face and his shoes. One notable footage that he has captured is the shooting of Lt. Ripley by a gnome masked "Avon Barksdale" in Spring 2019 during a supposed mayoral race where Avon was running for election. He has captured footage of the Vagos gang for a documentary about the gangs in the South Side, but it is still unreleased and mostly unedited. This documentary showed the firepower and marijuana operation of the Vagos. Undercover Ron also has a habit for going deep undercover in order to expose illegal activities in Los Santos. Despite his high production value aliases and flawless persona switches, none of his undercover operations have been successful to the degree he desires. He investigated illegal prostitution at the Pink Cage as Rhonda, which revealed some members of the LSPD and other civilians partaking in the crime. The undercover op was set up like "To Catch a Predator," where "Rhonda" would invite potential clients off of the streets, and then his camera person would either bust in on the act or be hiding in the motel room. He has tried to expose the underground streets racing scene as Nick Smith from Liberty City, which he created by listening to popular music that the "kids" listen to nowadays. He never actually got involved in any of the street races, but he did find out when/where they happened during the early period of the street racing community in 2019. He previously had an established connection with LSPD officer Scarlett Winters when he was trying to find out more about the illegal street races, but they haven't spoken with each other since she was demoted from a detective position. Busts Ron has on occasion busted several illegal activities throughout Los Santos. He has busted the Lost MC when they used to work at the Quick Fix. He attempted to make a bust on several criminals in the city with information and evidence provided to him by Jacob Harth, but he was unable to synthesize any trails from the evidence provided. Misc. Work Aside from busting the bad guys, performing undercover work, and reporting on the streets, he attempts to sell ad space to people for people's businesses, but he usually takes the money and never does the job. Rivalries His main news rival is James Tinklebottom, who claims doesn't work for Weazel News or represents them-merely an unpaid intern. Tuong Ru Kim is a minor news rival, but he has worked with him in the past, usually setting each other up for failure or mischief/misfortune to filmed. He has also clashed from time to time with Murphy Braun, who has wronged him on many occasions even shooting at him for footage that exposed Murphy's involvement in a crime. Fake News? Real Stories Unbeknownst to Ron, some law enforcement officers do not believe that the news he reports is actually happening, and they believe most, if not all, of his footage is staged by crisis actors in order for him to get ratings/views for Weazel News and con law enforcement out of money. Although some know Ron to exaggerate to a harmless degree due to his position as a news person, others find it quite coincidental that Ron happens to be at the right place at the right time in certain instances. A few members of law enforcement have tried investigating Ron, but no evidence/credible witnesses have been gathered that contradicts Ron's side of the story enough to warrant more suspicion. Mayoral Election 2019 On 8/29/2019 Ron because Los Santos' first Interim Mayor and was directly appointed by the Judges to that office until the finalization of the official votes. His campaign and his goal focuses on bettering the people of Los Santos. He has stated that he wants to adjust the justice system by allowing criminals to pay a fine and/or do the time based on a scale of either paying out more for less time or doing more time and paying less of a fine. Ron is for rounding up illegal Canadian immigrants,which is also one of his running point, in order to keep jobs in Los Santos. The furthest he has went with capturing illegal Canadians was a posing as famous Canadian singer Celine Dion and staging a free concert. He advocates for loans with a tier system for civilians in order for them to start their own business or make payments toward a car or house due to their good standing with the law. Comeback Ron returned to the city from a hiatus on January 21st, 2020. Quotes * "This is 100% pure foreskin (make-up)." * "Damnit, Boog!" * "Be queffing on that beef, homie word." as Nick Smith * "Spulch that nut." as Nick Smith * "Like what you see?" as Rhonda * "If you're Pro-Payne, you got nothing to gain." To a crowd during the 2019 Mayoral election against Matthew Payne * "Tinklebottom!" * "You're damn right I'm watching it." starting at Brittany Angel's ass before she gets hit by a van after closing out a police scene Notes * Ronald Otterman was/is originally a voice persona that SilentSentry uses when commentating on his teammates and the enemies' gameplay during a Rainbow Six Siege match, in that version of Ron, he is an anchor for the SilentSentry Gaming League, known as the SSGL. * Ron used to wear a wire on him at all times, but SilentSentry dropped the wire habit due to it being close powergaming in roleplay situations, although he did drop audio hints such as a tape-rewind sound or a static noise when Ron was wearing one. * The amount of times news the van gets broken down has been an unintentional run-on gag and has costed Ron thousands of dollars, and most of his sanity, in repairs at Benny's and Player-Own Mechanic shops. * Nancy, the Weazel News receptionist, is an imaginary NPC, but she still takes too many smoke breaks. Category:Male Category:Characters